In the Waiting Room
by Lyra Koshima
Summary: All of the pilots are sick with diffenent things, so Duet takes them to the doctor and they wait for hours in the waiting room, then Duet realises something important that she forgot to do. CAUTION-crazy singing doctors/accountants. PS this is pointless..


**Lyra**: *dressed in a Trowa clown costume*

**Niko**: O.O* Why are you dressed like Trowa?

**Lyra**: 'Cause I just finished my costume!

**Niko**: You finished it?

**Lyra**: Yup. And look what I can do! *takes out a long balloon and pump then blows it up and makes it into a hat* Here you go Kelly.

**Kelly**: Happiness! ^_^ *starts prancing around the room pretending she's a unicorn*

**Lyra & Niko**: *sweatdrop*

**Niko**: that's not normal.

**Lyra**: *sigh* none of my friends are.

Waiting Room 

All of the pilots have some kind of sickness…Duet, tired of all the complaining decides to take them to the doctor.

**Quatre**: *rubs his puffy pink left eye*

**Duo**: *starts coughing like a maniac*

**WuFei**: *holds tissues up to his bloody nose*

**Trowa**: AAACCCCHHHHOOOOOO!

**Duet**: *sitting in the corner reading a magazine* WuFei, give Trowa a tissue. 

**WuFei**: They're all bloody already onna!

**Trowa**: It's okay…it's just a cold. I'm sure they have tissues in the bathroom. 

**Heero**: Why'd ya have to drag me along Duet? There's nothing wrong with me.

**Duet**: Yes there is. *points to Heero's hand which is about the size of a grapefruit from a bee sting*

**Heero**: It doesn't even hurt!

**Duet**: It's an allergic reaction. 

**Duo**: I'm *cough cough* out of cough drops! My throat hurts

**Quatre**: We don't have any more, you'll have to wait. 

**WuFei**: How long have we been waiting?

**Duet**: About two hours.

**Trowa**:…that long? There's no one else in here.

**Heero**: unless you count her. *points to old lady in the corner doing a latch hook*

**Duo**: Maybe she *cough cough* has some *cough cough* cough drops

**Trowa**: Ask her…my throat hurts too…

**Duo**: Hey *cough cough* old lady! Do you *cough* have any cough drops?

**Old Lady**: Yes I do…

**Duo**: Could we have some?

**Old Lady**: Sure, here you go. *hands Trowa and Duo two cough drops each* 

**Trowa**: Thank you…

**Duo**: Yay! ^__^

**WuFei**: Look. Her comes a doctor!

**Doctor**: *walks into receptionists office, takes out a file and starts looking through it then starts singing* _I'd like to be…under the sea…in an octopus' garden with you… _*walks back into the back room*

**Quatre**: I'm getting bored. *sits down on the ground and starts playing with those boring, annoying, baby toys that doctors always have in the waiting rooms*

**Duo**: *sits down with Quatre* 

**Doctor**: *comes back in the room with the file* Emmy McKee?

**Duet**: Hey we were here longer than that old lady!

**Emmy**: *puts down latch hook and walks into the back room*

**Heero**: Well, that's not fair, I'm going to kill that old lady!

**Quatre**: You can't kill an innocent old lady!

**Duo**: It's still *cough* not fair! We were here a good hour *cough* before that old lady!

**Heero**: *cocks gun* I know…but still, my hand is starting to hurt.

**Duet**: See? Aren't you glad I dragged you along?

**Heero**: Hn. *picks up a magazine and starts flipping through the pages*

~*~TWO HOURS LATER~*~

**Trowa**: WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DOCTOR!

**All**: *scared of Trowa*

**Doctor**: *looks up from locking up the back room* Who are you guys? 

**Quatre**: *rubbing his pink eye* The five of us are here for appointments.

**Doctor**: Your files aren't here…did you sign in? 

**Duet**: *sweatdrop* hehehe…^__^*

**All**: *deathglare*

**Duet**: What? I forgot!

**Doctor**: Well…I guess I can see you now, but I'm the only one here, so one at a time.

So in the end…Heero got a prescription for his bee sting, Duo had strep throat, Trowa had a sinus infection, Quatre had pink eye, and WuFei lost so much blood he needed a blood transfusion.

OWARI 

**Niko**: that was so pointless it wasn't even funny!

**Lyra**: I know, but it was based on personal experience…

**Niko**: Huh?

**Lyra**: Well, I was sitting in my accountant's office today *cough dad cough cough* and I was sitting there for like 3 hours and all the accountants were walking around singing, (truth) and I realized that I forgot to tell the secretary that I was there!

**Niko**: -_- You're an idiot.

**Lyra**: They are! 

**Niko**: what was with the latch hook thing?

**Lyra**: My sister came to visit and she brought this latch hook thing and didn't do anything but that all day. 

**Niko**: you have a weird family…and weird friends…you know…you're just weird.

**Lyra**: How did I get stuck with this stupid muse?


End file.
